Crossroads
by The Black Sacrament
Summary: A slave girl escapes and meets the devil at the crossroads. Turns out her devil is Jasper Whitlock. She sells her soul to him and he does the same for her. Only for her to be taken away. This is their short story. AU. Poly.


I strummed my guitar as I sat in the middle of the bar. The blues had always been inside me since I was a little girl on the plantation. I'd sing to my mamma and the other slaves all the time.

At first they hated my singing and going on, but as I got older my voice matured. Even ole master used to say that I amazing. He'd have me sang on the porch for him and his family. I used to love showing off my voice.

I noticed the way they swayed to and fro as I belted. Master's son looked in a daze. I loved seeing their reactions.

Til one day he snuck into my cabin and held me down. He had his evil way with me til the sun rose up the next morning. He had looked possessed by the devil. Eyes all hazy and his movements robotic. I remember what he said.

 _You mines, sweet thang. You mines,_ he had said. His voice was deep as a growling dog. The pain was so horrible.

"I went down to the crossroads and fell down on my knees," I sang. The pain of the memories swept over me. They were foggy but they were there. "Said I went down to the crossroads and fell down on my knees."

I remember when I escaped that plantation and met the devil. The man had red eyes like a possum and pale skin. It was dark out but I could see how pretty the man was standing at those crossroads. I can still see that full, haunting moon.

 _1868_

 _"What you doin' out here all alone gal," he said. I stepped back at the beautiful sound that came out his mouth. It was like hearing freedom._

 _"I'm just trying to get away, mista. Please don't take me back. They'll kill me," I pleaded. He twitched a little bit toward me as my heart pounded. Now I know that he smelled my delectable scent. "Mastas son do terrible thangs to me."_

 _"I ain't gone take you back. They ain't s'pose to have slaves no way," he said. Calm rushed over me like a wave and my heart slowed down. It was odd. "Come with me, sweet thang."_

 _I hesitated as he reached his hand toward me. Even at 19 summers, I was afraid of what happened all those years ago. The fear coursed through me like a sickness._

 _"I will not touch you, ma'am," he said, softly. I couldn't help but believe him. Something made me move toward him. Something deep inside me. I wanted to risk it all for this pale moon, glowing in the moonlight._

 _This devil._

 _"Okay."_

He had lied to me. He did touch me but not the way I had been afraid of. It started with him holding me until I fell asleep which progressed to lingering touches and deep kisses. Unfortunately, it ended with him turning me into a demon.

The pain had been incomparable. I wanted to hate him for it. But he held me through it all. Jasper's glowing red eyes were all I could see. All I wanted to see.

If I had known what he had planned I don't know what I would have done. I like to think that I would have turned him down and ran, but I knew I would still go. I still missed him to this day. A hundred years later. The pain still coursed through me every day since I left him.

I reminisced on our first time.

 _"What did you do to me," I growled. Jasper raised his hands up in surrender and stood still. My throat flared with searing pain._

 _"You're a vampire now, Asha. A creature of the night." I growled and covered my ears. How could he do this to me? I wanted to rip him to shreds. "You don't want to hurt me, darlin'."_

 _Anger flared again and I looked up at his face. His beautiful eyes._

 _The world fell away from me in that moment. He's everything, my mind whispered. Mate. My body vibrated as I purred for the first time._

 _"Mine," I growled. I had never felt so much arousal in my entire life. It was like fire between my legs._

 _Jasper's eyes went black as his chest rumbled. Our nostrils flared as we smelled each other's arousal. Before I could blink I was on him like a fly on shit._

 _I dominated his mouth with my own easily. I never imagined he would be so easy to take control of. It was like he wanted me to._

 _My hand carressed him through her trousers and I hummed my approval. It felt thick and long under my deft fingers. I wanted it inside me. As fast as possible._

 _"Take off ya clothes 'fore I rip em off," I growled. My mate whined pitifully._

 _He scrambled to do as I said. Soon as he was naked I had him flat on the ground. I licked his thick cock from the bottom to his weeping head. It tasted so good._

 _I shoved it deep into my throat without hesitation and sucked it vigorously. His moans were music to my ears but I wanted to feel him inside me._

 _I straddled him and slid down his cock slowly. Flashes of master's son came foward and my eyes widened._

 _Jasper caressed me gently and pushed love and adoration into me. I relaxed and continued. His beautiful eyes rolled into the back of his head. I was in awe at the emotions he was pushing into me._

 _"You feel so good," I whimpered. He purred as I rode him hard. I could here the thud of the ground giving way underneath him. "You're mine."_

 _He nodded furiously and grabbed my hips to help me along. I never thought that sex was something that could be enjoyed. But with my Jasper. Yes, my Jasper. He set my body on fire with pleasure just touching me. I had no idea how we would be able stop._

Jasper and I hadn't stopped for days. I was always in control throughout it all. When I tried to let him take control, I freaked out. The memories just tore through me.

I had stayed with him for 15 short years. My Jasper helped me to realize my gift. It wasn't hard to notice it. Every time I opened my damn mouth Jasper got harder than a steel rod and his eyes glazed over with white mist.

He called me his little siren. I didn't mind it but it took me a while to get used to it. Just like it took me a while to control my gift.

He told me about Maria and his escape. How he had to kill all those newborns and how he was in the confederate army. I didn't talk to him for about three days. That's all I could manage but I did rant at him.

He knew his choice was wrong and he explained that he wasn't on the side of slavery. He just wanted to fight for his family and keep them safe. I eventually gave in and punished him in other, more delicious ways.

My Jasper taught me how to fight just like him. Taught me how to rip a vampires head clean off and how to feed real neat. When I had my first taste of blood I was addicted. Ain't nothing like a strong man's blood. I like em big, tall, and stout.

I couldn't bring myself to feed from many women. The ones I did were bitches and cruel. I can't taste the pretty, nice ones. I'd rather taste them in other ways. Which me and Jasper did. Our bond was so strong that it didn't make us jealous.

Despite our mating bond, life pulls people apart in the most ridiculous ways.

The Volturi got word of my gift by word of a nomad we crossed paths with. The ugly piece of shit wanted me and I obviously said no. Jasper wanted to rip him apart but I was too kind. I shoulda burned the piece of shit when I had the chance.

They came for me on a dark and cold night. Cold for a human of course. Jasper was away hunting when it happened. For some reason I insisted he go alone. That turned out to be for the best.

 _"I didn't expect to find you alone," Jane said with a smirk. I watched her and her brother stand there looking like demon spawns. They were adorable but I knew better. "Where is your mate?"_

 _"He has nothing to do with this and y'all know it. I'm ready to go so let's," I drawled. They looked at me with intrigue. "If my mate finds y'all here he'll kill you and you know we both can."_

 _They looked at each other before nodding slowly. I slipped the ring Jasper had given me off my finger and dropped it on the ground. I ignored the shattering of my dead heart as I stepped toward the twins. They actually seemed understanding._

 _"Come, we mustn't keep Aro waiting."_

I spent fifty years with the leaders of the vampire world. Marcus was the one I got along with the most. He could see my bond straining throughout the years I spent away from my Jasper.

He's the one that told me about the third component of our bond. At first I was jealous, but I got over it. It made sense. Jasper was naturally a dominant man but with me he had to compromise. He needed someone submissive.

I had made some good friends with the Volturi during my service. Jane and the rest of the guard weren't as bad as I thought they were. They were like family to me now. Even Caius.

Aro loved my gift. I could sing our prey into the castle and they would die willingly. Sometimes even aroused.

Even the lawbreakers would cease to lie or fight in times where they otherwise would. A little hum here there and they would sing like little birds or drop to the floor paralyzed. I was a very prized possession, even in fights. No one could resist me.

Not even Aro.

So when it came time for me to leave the only answer he could manage was yes. All any of them could do was watch me walk out that castle, guitar on my back, with big smiles on their faces.

I made a name for myself in the blues scene down in New Orleans. The 30s and on up were filled with good music. I'd dress like a man and play my weepin guitar in the backwoods jukejoints. I'd bring the house down. I was surprised my mate never wandered through.

Somehow I ended up in Seattle, where it always rains. They have plenty of prey up here to sate my thirst. All I do is play my guitar and sing the blues. It never fails that a pretty lady or a handsome feller follows me out the door. Never to be seen again.

It's a beautiful way to die ain't it? Getting swallowed up by the blues. A little poetic too.

I was just playing my old guitar when I smelled that old smell. Smelt like freedom and southern style sweet tea. Like strange fruit and thorough apologies.

"Standing at the crossroads I tried to flag a ride," I moaned. The people around me hooped and hollered. "Didn't nobody seem to know me. They just passed me by."

I strummed hard and I felt his eyes on me. I smelled another vampire though. Unfamiliar but sweet. Like American honey. Like molasses and buttermilk biscuits.

As I finished the song, the humans clapped and praised. I looked over at the bar and felt my body jerk.

My Jasper looked the same as he had all those decades ago. With his honey blonde hair and strong jaw. My short and stout man of steel. My soldier. Except his eyes. They were murky and almost brownish. This concerned me and disturbed my beast.

I got up and pushed through the crowds haphazardly. He let a smile spread over his handsome face even though I knew he was struggling.

I sidled up next to him and sat down. My nerves were thrumming just being beside my mate. My first love.

"Jasper," I croaked. His eyes watered with venom as he looked at me. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, darlin'," he said, shaking his head. He took my hand slowly and we sighed at the touch. "It took everything not to come and collect you. I wanted vengeance for so long."

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. He would have failed but I could see the carnage he would've caused.

"It was fine, big boy. They let me go. The only thing I got left from them is a couple bite marks from my training," I explained. Jasper's eyes went black at my statement. I chuckled at his worrying. "I'm fine and quite deadly now thanks to them. I could even beat you in a fight."

His dark eyes filled with mirth and then he sighed. My brows furrowed and my nostrils flared as I caught that foreign scent again. It didn't raise anger but it was unknown.

"What's that smell? And where've you been all these years?"

Jasper's eyes lit up and he gripped my hand tighter. I felt his joy and love overflowing in me suddenly. My confusion grew.

"There are some people you need to meet, Ash."

We ran fast. I wondered the whole way where the hell we were going. We passed the sign that welcomed us into Alaska and the confusion only got stronger. He wouldn't answer my questions so I just shut up.

We finally came to a big ass wooden cabin. I liked it immediately. It reminded me of my own home down in Louisiana and the one in Tennessee.

I walked behind Jasper as we came into the cabin. The scent of vampires was strong outside but in here it was suffocating.

Jasper held my hand as we came into the living room. The vampires were sitting like humans on the big couches. There was six of em. I hadn't been around this many vampires at once since the Volturi.

"Cullens, this is Asha. Asha these are the Cullens," Jasper said cordially.

They introduced themselves formally except one. There was a little vampire female bouncing in a recliner. She had pixie hair and features. She reminded me of an elf. I couldn't deny she smelled mouthwatering.

"This is Alice," Jasper said, beaming. She jumped up and walked over to us gracefully. I couldn't stop staring.

My eyes trailed up her body and then her brownish eyes. Just like with Jasper so many years ago, I fell away. The only thing in my head was that she was mine. **Ours.**

 **I'm hers.**

"Alice," I whispered. She had stopped in her tracks and had the same look on her face. That look of adoration and possession.

"Mine," she growled. I nodded fiercely and moved toward her. I needed to be in her little arms. To have her in mine.

It felt so good to have her wrapped around me. As her lips smashed into mine and her little hand wrapped possessively around my neck, I heard the Cullens leave but I couldn't find it in me to care.

Jasper came behind her and began nipping at her neck. His eyes were black as coal.

As we fell onto the wood floor, I couldn't think of anything other than heaven. This was heaven. Finally, the universe had given me my heart back.

Now it was as full as that moon when I went to those god forsaken crossroads.

When I sold my soul to my own personal devil and was given eternity in return.


End file.
